Many vehicles may include the ability to attach a trailer or other device to a rear of the vehicle, such that the vehicle may tow the trailer. The addition of the trailer can make it more difficult to maneuver the vehicle, and can cause particular difficulty when parking or driving in tight or narrow road conditions.
Vehicles may also include one or more sensors that can enable the vehicle systems to capture information about the vehicle and surroundings, to allow the vehicle to be driven in a safer and more efficient manner. These sensors may assist with improving gas mileage and enabling the driver to better view the vehicle surroundings, for example.